Max and Emily Why You?
by EyeLiner-junkie
Summary: UPDATE- Every for Max Tate was going at it's usual as it has been for the past 2 years. Until the return of Emily York, now finding a hidden attraction it is only a matter of time before some thing gives...
1. Chapter 1

Why you?!

It was a normal day for Max. As usual Tyson was practicing with his beyblade and Kenny was studying Tyson's moves. The new tournament was about to begin, every Beyblader was getting ready; Beybladers from all around the world where getting ready for the tournament.

"Man there are so many people coming for the tournament!" Tyson exclaimed, being his usual care free self.

"Predictable, knowing this is the second the biggest tournament happening this year." Kenny explained, pushing up his glasses.

"…this tournament is gonna be a tuffy." Max said a bit intimidated.

"Don't worry, we are gonna win this year," Tyson exclaimed jumping up and punching the air "With all our hard work and loads of training there is no way we can lose!"

"Don't be to sure about that" A voice said. "Huh?" the guys exclaimed.

"EMILY!" Tyson and Kenny exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?!" Kenny yelled as if the usual bashing at battling was just to begin.

"I'm here to win this tournament, duh!" Emily said in a cocky voice, she also pushed up her glasses letting them glint in the sun.

Max was about to speak when Emily looked at him, she didn't seem as harsh as before. Though she was still the same old Emily her outer appearance had gotten better, though many could very well look it over due to her sour attitude and sharp tongue. Was Max coming to appreciate it in his maturity grew or was he just so use to her constant sass that he came to over look it.

"What is it?" Emily snapped, waiting for a rude comment to spill out of his mouth.

"N-nothing…" Max replied with out thinking, his automatic response as to why his mouth hung open like a fool.

"Max?" Tyson said looking at him, angered he let her get away without even trying to shut her up.

"What's his problem?" Emily asked with a confused look on her face, she didn't want to think on it, she didn't care.

When Max didn't reply, Emily grew a bit bored there was no point in shaking up the scared. "What ever." Emily said walking away.

Watching her leave it didn't take long for Tyson and Kenny to add their two scents into what they thought had happened.

"Dude, Max what was that all about?! We could have totally reamed her a new one!" Tyson said frustrated.

Max shook his head as if to get out of a daze "Nothing, it's nothing I was just uhh…I gotta go!"

"Max wait-" Kenny said trying to stop Max from leaving, but it was too late he was already running away.

"What's up with him?" Tyson asked staring at Max run away, he no opinion or the time to think of one.

"I do not, know…" Kenny answered; pushing up his glasses witch seemed to find a way to slip back down his face again.

**Page 1 (Chapter 1)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Mean while: Max didn't now what came over him, or why all of the sudden he thought _Emily_ was no longer a crazy, screaming jerk.

"Yuck, I must be sick or something…?!" Max lied to himself as a pathetic attempt to cure his sudden attraction. Not paying attention is was only likely that he would run into some one…and of coarse…

"Hey!" The person yelled turning around, they seemed irritated if not a bit pissed.

Max fell on flat on his face, scrapping his nose "H-hey!" Max yelled, not seeming to notice it was his fault.

And as fate had it, the person he had just upset and ran into was Emily. The last thing he needed was to see her again. "Watch where you're going!" She commanded wiping off her skirt as if it was contaminated.

"Jeez, calm down." Max said trying to seem casual and not like some stalking freak.

"Here get up." Emily said holding out her hand. She seemed as if she was at least making a bit of an effort to be nice or maybe it was only because she looked up to max's mother.

Not a word came out of Max's mouth, hesitantly grabbing her hand he looked up at her. Then he slowly brought himself up to her level. Staring at her he examined her again. She had a stern look on her face as she stared back; trying to ignore this factor Max looked her up and down. She looked more feminine, but she still wore the same type of clothing, she had gotten new glasses but other than that she was the same.

"You can let go of my hand now." Emily said still staring at him, her eyes cold and unwelcoming.

"Yeah. Sorry." Max said blushing and quickly letting go, he had just embarrassed himself in front of someone who wouldn't miss a chance to belittle him. Waiting for her commented he got what he had expected.

"Okay, you're really weird." Emily commented, a disgusted look written on her face.

"Jeez, sorry." Max said a little hurt; though he knew it was coming…so why did it hurt…it was just like every other time.

"Humph." Emily said beginning to walk away, her nose up in the air so high if it decided to rain she would drown.

"W-wait!" Max blurted out not thinking, he had a question that he should have been able to answer himself but like any other man when attracted and in denial come mistake number one…

"Now what is it?!" Emily said turning around, now annoyed, pissed and waiting.

"Umm…will you battle me?" Max asked randomly, trying to think of any little thing that would make her stay.

"Hmmm…when?" Emily asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Umm…tomorrow at ten." Max answered as quickly as he could.

"Okay, fine tomorrow at ten; don't be late. But just so you know, I won't lose" Emily said then turned around and walked away.

Max looked back at her then walked the other direction.

But then as Max was walking he realized he had just asked the girl who if he lost she would never let him live it down to battle him!

"Oh, no, oh no." Max said covering his mouth. "I can't lose or else she'll think I'm weak and if I win she'll never talk to me again!" Max started to panic, wondering why he cared if she talked to him and also wonder how strong she really is.

"I'm screwed." He said slouching down, either way his mind was booked with emotions, school and beyblading.

"Hey, Max," Tyson yelled running over to him "Max!" he added incase Max couldn't hear.

"Oh, hi…" Max said with a depressed look on his face.

"You, look like you've just been shot in the heart," Kenny commented "What happened?"

"Nothing, but I have a match with Emily tomorrow at ten." Max answer, as he let out a deep breath.

"Oh, you're just sad because you think Emily is gonna cream you," Tyson concluded, only making things worse, "Don't worry I bet you'll win!"

"Ya, thanks guys but I'm not in the mood for much beybladeing right now." Max lied and walked away. Confused and tried he couldn't wait to go home.

"What came over him?" Tyson asked a stupefied look on his face.

"Actually I think I know." Kenny answered, once again pushing up his glasses.

"Well?" Tyson waited impatiently for the answer finding it stupid to figure it out him self when Kenny already knew.

"I think maybe Max likes Emily or at least he is totally revolted by her intolerable attitude." Kenny explained what maybe even Max had figured out.

"Well me and Max are friends and we still battle, all the time in fact!" Tyson complained, still not fully understanding Kenny's intellect.

"No, did you look in Max's eyes when he looked at her, I saw that look and no one ever looked at her that way before. It's a look you can't imitate." Kenny tried to explain to Tyson.

"What?" Tyson asked, not wanting to think. "Dude, just tell me!"

"You'll see." Kenny said pushing up his glasses.

**Page 2 (Chapter 2)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Mean while: _

Emily stopped in her tracks looking backwards; left, right then shook her head. "Max, you're such an idiot…"Emily said to her self, a calm smile on her face as she chuckled in her denial.

"I guess I get to battle the fool," She said talking to her self again, closing her eyes and letting her self be consumed by the truth "But I'll still win." Emily then let out a sigh and walked over to Judy who had been waiting for her at the sing in booth.

"Sorry I'm late got held up by some idiot…" Emily said putting her hands in her pockets.

"Excuses, Excuses…" Judy sighed, making a note on her clip board.

Emily stood there and waited for Judy to give a command. In the silence, Judy smiled. Staring at her, Emily patiently watching her grin grow. Emily's heart was beating faster than normal, was it something Judy did or was it the fact of the increasing pressure to be perfection.

"Your performance lately was disgraceful." Judy shook her head, "You need to learn to control your mouth. So many flaws…"

Looking down Emily attempted to defend herself, "I am the best you've got! I missed a couple steps so what, everyone makes a mistake!"

"Then admit yours, and grow up. Your attitude limits you." Judy glared, as she turned away. "Don't come back until you've learned."

"What?!" Shock rose on Emily's face, "You don't mean…!"

"Yes, your out. Now leave." Judy snapped, crossing her arms.

Her heart began to obsess as it beat faster and faster. Emily couldn't take any more; she needed to move to find a way to stop her heart.

She quickly ran away her feet hitting the ground, hair whipping her face like tortuous whips , tears cutting through her skin like knifes as the pain in her heart grew worse, she was beat red and felt like she had just swallowed a metal ball. The only thing on her mind was perfection. Emily fell the ground, gasping for any bit of air that the knifes would let through.

(**Chapter 3)**


	4. Chapter 4

Emily was speechless, either because she couldn't breath or she didn't want to talk. As she gasped for breath, you could hear her wheezing and koffing.

"Emily are you okay?!" Kenny asked see her in this atrocious state.

"I-I'm fi-ne!" she said turning away and lowering her torso, koffing.

"Emily, you're not okay- far from it!" Kenny yelled putting downs his laptop.

"D-on't t-touch m-me!" Emily screeched starting to koff up blood.

"Hey—Emily, some one call the hospital she's koffing up blood!!!!" Keny yelled panicing, as his glasses fell down his face.

Every one started to form a circle arounfd the one rock hard Emily.

_Mean while-_

Max herd Kenny's crys for help and with out another thought he jolted over to were Emily and Kenny where. Pushing through the croud Max made his way to the front to see what was going on. Finally to the front of the growd he saw Emily was on her hands and knees koffing up blood all over the side walk. Max's eye filled up with the image of the once ice cold blader helplessly turning on the ground.

"Emily…" Max whispered to himself, incapable of tering his eyes off her. He stood there, his mind loosing all thought. The solitary thing that lingered in his mind was her. Max clenched his shirt where his heart was, thump thump thump; his heart was beating swiftly.

Watching the ambulance pull up, he saw the men rushing to pick her up. Strapping her to bed they rolled her into the amnulance. Max watched the ambulance slowly drift away, as the crowd demoslished. Soon the only one standing there was him, and in the silence was the truth…

(Chapter 4)


	5. Chapter 5

_Three days later- _

Max ran out the door of his dad's small store. He wasn't sure exactly where he was going but he knew it would be a place he probably wouldn't expect. Looking at the people pass, he sighed. Due to the medical emergency Emily had and the numerous teams that quit the tournament had been closed.

Thinking of Emily, Max tried to push it out of his mind. The day had been playing in his head like as if it had just happened. Max mindlessly traveled to the hospital were they had been holding Emily. Walking to the front desk he realized what he was doing…

"Excuse me sir how can we help you?" The nurse asked with a big bright smile that only screamed 'I get paid twice as much as you, I feel so bad for you, peasant!'

"May—I see Emily York?" Max sighed, knowing he might as well visit. "

Okay, please sit in the waiting room." she replied, checking the computer.

Max dragged his feet toward the waiting room where he plopped down in a small child's chair and impatiently waited to meet his maker. He knew she would yell if not insult him for coming.

After an hour of sitting Max finally got to see her, think of walking out a number of times, he tried to push all doubt out of his brain.

"You can go in now." the doctor permitted, giving a nod of approval.

Max slowly walked in the door, waiting for her to ask 'What are YOU doing here?!' but there he saw a pail girl, her bright orange hair sparkling in the sunset, glasses on the side counter, staring at him with her scornful purple eyes. She was only a mere shadow of her former self.

"Emily?" Max said, questioning her appearance.

"What do you want…" Emily answered too tried to raise her voice.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Max asked trying to mingle without a fight.

"…I'm fine …" She snapped, looking away towards the window.

"…oh, I'm glad you're alright." Max said smiling, "It would be a shame for such a good Beyblader to fall ill."

"Cut the crap." Emily suddenly regained anger, "Don't pretend like you don't hate me."

Silence was then bestowed on the room, Max looked down, not knowing what to say he smiled. "I've never hated you…ever."

Not moving Emily stayed facing away. Closing her eyes, she tried to come up with a way to separate herself from the truth to go on as she was as if nothing happened…

**(Chapter 5) **


	6. Chapter 6

Max looked down waiting for her to tell him off. Opening her mouth she turned towards him, "I want you to hate me…" her mind seemed set, looking up Max was prepared to reply…

"Excuse me~ visiting hours are over! Sorry to cut it short!" the nurse sang skipping into the room. Max got the hint he was being kicked out, but he shook it off and looked toward Emily. Emily turned back towards the window. Looking down Max when into the waiting room, then to the lobby and out the door.

Slowly making his way home, Max's reflective blue eyes were unable to stare anywhere but the ground. Pushing past crowds and bumping into walls, Max didn't know what to think any more. Was it devotion or was it the inability to see past hormones…?

Walking past Tyson, Max didn't seem to notice or acknowledge his existence. Putting a hand on Max's shoulder, Tyson stopped him. "Dude you okay? Cheer up man. You always seem to find a way to doubt yourself."

"Tyson…" Max began, "Why do we fight with people we care about…?"

Looking at him funny, Tyson gulped then put his hand on his chin. Thinking lightly on it he answered, "Because you fight with them to show you care, I guess. I mean, you disagree and you both want to agree so you fight. I don't know…dude that was deep thinking my man!" putting his hand up for a high-five, Max didn't give him satisfaction.

"Yeah…thank Tyson…but I need to be alone for a bit…" Max was able to force a grin.

Walking away, he felt Tyson pat him on the back, "Don't think too much…"

(Chapter 6)


	7. Chapter 7

_Later that night- _

Max couldn't force himself sleep, not unlikely for a 15 year old boy with hormones; he tossed and turned for a few minutes then looked up at the plain white ceiling, it was dark and timid in the room which was not helping get to sleep.

He began to think "Is it really worth all this time? Why is this happening now and what about her makes her the most important thing the world?"

Max soon grew tired of this 'Love you, hate you' thing that he knew would happen if he was to mistaken these feelings, the one mistake his parents made is what made them get divorced. Max didn't want to end up like his dad….ick!

To be a 38 year old man that had a kid with a young lady then broke up with her. And after to find out he is left with a kid who wants to see his mother, then oddly enough she was raising a little girl only 1 year older and just like her, with a horrible attitude…

Max cringed at the though of being in his dads shoes…but yet…what is life with out taking a chance? He asked him self these questions over and over again. With out acceptance he got up walked into the kitchen. Where the bright light filled his eyes, blinding him, he covered his eyes with his arm.

"Max?" He heard a voice say, Max was still waiting for his eyes to adjust, though he knew it was his dad.

"Max? What are you still doing up?" His father asked staring at him

with the concerned father look written all over his face.

"I couldn't get to sleep…" Max said trying to cover up that some thing was bugging him.

"Is something wrong, kiddo?" Max's dad asked not giving up, even though he knew how teenagers are.

Max knew that his dad had figured out a lot about love and romance, all that kind of stuff Max had been ignoring for quiet some time.

"It's a long story…" Max said looking down refusing to have eye contact.

"Well I have time." His father said getting out the ice cream for comfort food. Max sat down on the chair across from where his dad was sitting.

"Now talk." Max's dad said putting down the spoons on the table.

Max took a spoon and scooped out a big glob of ice cream, shoving it in his mouth he started "Well, Emily came back and—" Before he could even finish the starting sentence his dad chimed in

"Miss York? Do you mean Judy's student? Jeez, do they go to every tournament or what!" he joked, taking a good laugh.

"Yes…dad," Max confirmed, now wishing he had just gone back to bed, "So she came back today for the registration of the tournament, she got sick and the tournament was canceled."

"Well I don't see why you are so worked up then?" Max's dad said knowing pieces were being left out.

"…I…err…I went to visit her…" Max added, not wanting to say anything further.

His dad smiled and looked up "What happened?"

Max took another big scoop and stuffed his face "Well…she asked why I was there…then she said to stop pretending that I don't hate her…I said I didn't and then the nurse came in and told me visiting hours are over."

"Don't worry about it son. You know Emily." His dad smiled and shook his head, "Get some rest son."

Max nodded and hugged his dad "Thanks dad, night."

(Chapter 7)


End file.
